


Short horror story

by Mister_man_with_no_plan



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Murder, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_man_with_no_plan/pseuds/Mister_man_with_no_plan
Summary: Is there just a bunch of fucking horror stories I guess.





	Short horror story

Jerry was a very understandable guy, or so he'd like to think he always made sure there's a safe work environment or ladies feel safe when they're walking home at night he was overall a good guy.

As the simmering light filtered through the cracked Windows of a very large man's apartment window. The twin size mattress inside said room was quite dirty the room was bare in itself. The man debated as he did every morning about getting up for work of course he loved his work but you know he did not have the right motivation for getting up everyday. of course the little voice in his head said as always 

"you know if you don't get up maybe something bad will happen. "The man, Jerry finally dragged his heavy body out of bed. Such a dirty bed he'll have to remember to wash it later.

The morning dull is ever Jerry did the same routine every single day get up get his clothes ready go to the shower take a long hot shower, maybe a bit too hot get dressed grab some toast and some water and head to work.

On the blondes way to work he noticed a man cornering a lady in a alley no one was doing anything "per usual" he thought it happened every single day in the morning these disgusting things they call themselves men he hated them they're so slimy and disgusting it made his tummy do cartwheels.

being the lovely man he is he decided to see where this interaction between the two were going and try to help. The scene before him was absolutely disgusting and made him blind with a rage.

(Trigger warning attempt of rape)

The man had the woman's hands above her head his other hand roaming all under her shirt he had her pinned against the wall the woman of course she did not like this one bit and tried screaming out for help to no avail.

(End scene)

And that's where big strong Jerry comes in he of course was blinded all he could see was red he could slightly feel the feeling of Bones crushing under his knuckles such a familiar feeling.

The woman was now running away out of the alley nowhere to be seen Jerry wasn't done he was too mad he hated men like this absolutely disgusting creatures in his opinion he couldn't stop himself from hurting the man it was just all too tempting Jerry was vaguely aware of what he was doing until he finally regained some sense the man was under him beaten to a bloody pulp unrecognizable it wasn't enough to kill him outright for Jerry knew just what to do. You know his trusty switchblade and swiped across the man's neck blood pouring all out.

Oh Jerry knew he was in it this time of course this wasn't his first time killing someone he hated these types of people but his clothes were just so soaked it was truly all ruby redhow is he going to get back to his apartment when all his clothes were red.

Just as he was thrown into a spiral the lady he saved from earlier had returned gasps and ran away yet again he didn't hear it but the damage was already done he could hear the sirens in the distance he was done for at least he helped saved people when the coppers finally arrived on the scene Jerry was all but not shocked he had prepared for this he wasn't scared he done a good thing.

....


End file.
